116738-10-21-14-0-to-50-tldr
Content ---- ---- Funny you should mention editors. '3' | |} ---- ---- I blame autocorrect, honestly. At least this time it was pronounced correctly! When my Twitch name was LuckyKlover I did get a question taken as LuckyLover and that was just... awkward, with Tony using the sexy voice. :c Maybe if I keep submitting questions it will become an in-joke where my name is spelled differently every time. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There is! If you go to their twitch feed and click the heading "Past Broadcasts", it'll be the top left of the list! That's how I watched it after missing the initial broadcast. I nominate that you are called LookedOver during the next stream. It's good to have a server identity and show that there's an active community to draw people in. Don't let people just stand around in Thayd and Illium, rope them in! Don't worry, I have a great eye for detail, FlooredEmu. Yeah, it's a bit like pumping an imaginary brake. My 50 Dommy is a Spellslinger/Explorer. I felt like screaming at the screen to get him turned around. And charged shot, Tony. CHARGED SHOT! It'll change your life. | |} ---- LOL you and me both! I was sitting there yelling at the screen for him to use his spell surge. "Come on Tony! You have more than one skill! Use 2, R, 1!!" Overall, it was a good show. I just can't believe it took him 43 minutes to get to level 2 and after 1.5 hours he was still on the Arkship. LOL | |} ---- ---- Or he could keep going and only get a level or two a day. I won't complain. Keep the show going longer and give me more to make fun of! He wasted like fifteen minutes trying to figure out how to climb up the asteroid. | |} ---- ---- I'm having heart palpitations just reading this. It's dredging up painful memories of watching my mom play Super Mario. | |} ---- Here ya go! Every episode is uploaded to YouTube the next day :) | |} ---- or if you're like me and don't use twitch (yet), try the youtube channel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ceBYnzcUrA&list=UUhg9HfiT-DbivZnnMtjPUGw EDIT: AWWW TONY YOU STOLE MY THUNDER! lol | |} ---- | |} ---- I'm just too fast :D | |} ---- That's really upsetting. The whole Luminai community is down. All the guilds that are here kind of bunkered down forthe long haul. We will recover slowly, yes. But seriously, when you search gear by stat, put in "moxie" or "insight" and press filter and there's not a single item in some of the categories (like boots, gloves, chest), when someone can get away with putting only one chest for sale for 80 platinum, when I started to gear up trough elder gems, when there's very few guilds and everybody knows each other (it's especially dire on the dominion side) and when you come over to Jabbit and see the place absolutely full of people, it is not right. The population is simply not right. We will welcome every and each new comer. And I'll try to hide the facts away from them in hopes that they won't reroll. But it's going to be a tough winter. And if they don't even acknowledge that the server is having some tough time... It's kind of like getting an insult thrown to your face. | |} ---- I'm sorry, but I had to post this. This is what happens when you set a single stat on our action house. We are not fine. Check our recruitment boards and compare to Jabbit's too. We won't get transfers. We get it. But don't call us fine. EDIT: I can also post categories unfiltered if you wish. Several items. And nobody to do open world events with. Unfiltered info: http://i62.tinypic.com/292w4e0.png All 20 gadgets available :) http://i59.tinypic.com/2cifqit.png And here are all the 14 implants on my server :D http://i60.tinypic.com/15s301s.png And these are our power cores :) | |} ---- *sigh* I guess we can't even have fun in the TL;DR threads. So population is fine according to all the metrics, but nobody does any content and nobody sells anything on the AH/CX? I'm not sure if your message is coming across quite the way you think it is. | |} ---- Well I provided the pictures. The point is their metrics are counting in something that there isn't. Either that or they're in denial. The same way that population was "fine" on all of those other extra servers before free transfers. The same way that population in world of warcraft was "fine" for years. This is our AH. I'ts about 4 to 5 times smaller than Jabbit's AH. Our recruitment sub-forum is in this forum too. It's 1/5th of Jabbit's subforum. The game feels empty. It really does. Advice? One forum goer told me to put in a support ticket to say that I missed the transfers and to get transfered off. And like I said, we'll recover. Slowly, but it will happen. It just means that we'll have another 2-3 months of waiting for population to rise again instead of having fun. But saying, publicly saying, that the server is fine is like smacking all the guilds still left on the server in the face. Because all that people can think of on our server is "you dirty lying bastards". Some get frustrated to swearing or unsubbing. I'm sorry, but trying to PR everything to "it's fine" really isn't helping anyone that is actually on the server. And I invite everyone, absolutely everyone, to create an alt and come and visit us. See and compare for yourselves how fine or not fine it is. Because we feel let down. I could record a 24 hour video to show how many people are in zones when you're going trough them, like a guy once did for WoW, but even when it did go viral Blizzard avoided to admit that there's a problem for quite a few years. Meaning it would change nothing. So I am very sorry for doubting you Carbine, but what metrics? Counting in accounts that are subbed? Counting in accounts that have logged in? Did accounts that log in to take their mail before transfering off get counted too? What's the spread of population between PVE and PvP on EU? What was it like before the 4 day extension of free transfers? You can give a lot of information without even giving numbers, but I have a feeling that something is terribly, terribly off in their metrics and the way that they were monitored. And I'm sorry Vic if I'm a sore thumb in your dreamworld as your server certainly doesn't look like this, but you can't just let go when you see that something is clearly terribly wrong and instead of helping you, the company turns around with "we're not going to do anything about it, you're fine and we won't recount the fine from now on. You're on your own". It doesn't feel good. In fact it feels really really really bad and demoralizing. | |} ---- ---- So did I, the first time I did it. I have 2 explorers on Exile side, and totally missed it the first time. I was SO angry, like "SERIOUSLY, screw the exiles, their explorer quests are too hard!" but I did manage to get on top without the platforms. Second time around, I was like "What's this shiney thing? OH DEAR GOD, you have GOT to be kidding me!" | |} ---- well it's in the podcast. It's also in a tl:dr form of it. They once again repeated what they said. And like I said it feels like literally getting punched for anyone on the server. It's not off topic as it's actually one of the points that they made on the podcast. You don't see me posting this on topics that have nothing to do with it. I won't run off to a topic about costumes to post about the population issue. I'm simply expressing how unsatisfied and surprised the server is to hear what he just said there. It is simply not okay. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, no joke. I voted Granok fem so that we'd have something to look at. There's just not enough Aurin in these Aurin. | |} ----